The present invention relates to a linear type resolver, particularly useful for detecting the position of a pole of a linear DC servo motor to control the switching of exiting current.
Originally, magnetic scales, inductosyns or like apparatus were used for this purpose. However, those apparatus require a complicated transmitter laying down accurately along the stroke of the linear motor.
Furthermore, the prior art apparatus is expensive and difficult to lay the transmitter.